Seeing Is Believing
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Mike is having a sleepover with Owen and Amanda which Owen pushes him to do so. Owen knows that Mike will have his moment with Amanda then but how is Owen so sure? Does he have the element of horror stories on his side?


**Seeing Is Believing**

**This is my first Supah Ninjas fanfic and I only recently started watching the show but I have grown to like it especially this cute pairing. **

" Come on Fukanaga, you know you always wanted to. I'm sure your dad will be more than happy to let us stay over at your house for one night, " bugged Owen Reynolds.

" He won't mind Amanda but I don't think he will approach it with an open mind when I mention you are included," Mike Fukanaga replied while turning the dial of his locker and stuffing some books inside it.

" Oh I get it. He is bringing the hammer down on his son's cool and handsome best friend but opening the whole damn door for the crush? That's just unfair man," Owen grumbled and Mike rolled his eyes.

" It's not like that, Owen. You know my dad, he's just well…." Mike shrugged his shoulders and leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

" Anyway, I'm still coming tonight whether he has a headache or he is happily watching some soccer game by the sofa. I'm bringing chips, soda, big fluffy pillows to beat the crap out of you, candy, lots and lots of doughnuts…."rambled Owen but Mike wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore.

He was busy staring at a beautiful tall girl with long blonde hair dressed in a cheerleader's outfit. " How does she always manage to look so hot?" thought Mike and he shook his head.

" And torch lights and comic books and…..hey. You aren't even paying attention to me Fukanaga. What the hell you staring all bug eyed at?" Owen said and he slapped his forehead.

" Mike, you see a beautiful girl in front of you so go and get her and ask her for that sleepover before I do it myself and make you look like an idiot," said Owen poking Mike in the ribs.

" Owww. I know Owen. Just wait. Hey there is Kelly to," said Mike to Owen and Owen immediately snapped to and his eyes grew wide. " Damn man. That's is one lovely lady but I don't think you would want to invite her to that sleepover," said Owen dejectedly and Mike grinned at him.

" Hey Amanda, come over here for a second," called out Owen and Mike groaned as Owen started pushing Mike to the blonde cheerleader approaching them.

" Hi guys. What's up? " smiled Amanda Mckay to her two best friends. Owen gave a big cheesy grin while Mike just smiled sheepishly at her.

" Umm. I am kind of having a sleepover tonight and I was wondering whether you would be interested in joining us. If you're busy it's alright," blurted out Mike and Owen continued grinning at Amanda.

" Sure. Why not? I'm free tonight and besides, my parents are on a trip to Boston today so I will be alone in the house. What time should I get there?" Amanda smiled and Mike's legs turned to jelly.

" Seven thirty because Mike's dad is ordering take-away for all of us isn't that right?" said Owen and Mike nodded.

" Alright then. So I'll see you guys at seven thirty tonight," said Amanda and she waved at them before heading towards her next class.

" See? You got your wish and you got to stare at her for a good and long five minutes," said Owen.

" I wasn't staring," said Mike indignantly trying to stop the heat from rising to his neck.

" Sure you weren't and I just won one million bucks in the lottery," Owen hooted causing Mike to be more annoyed.

" We will have one room for each one of us since there are a few separate rooms in the house," said Mike and Owen whooped.

" Sweet, dude. Now I don't need to hear you and Amanda kissing each other or whispering lovey-dovey things," chortled Owen again and Mike turned pink and bopped his friend on the head.

" Why are you so sure that Amanda and I will be doing those stuff tonight or any other night?" Mike challenged him secretly wishing that Owen's statement was true.

" I don't know. I just have this weird feeling and all my bones are beginning to rattle and my spine is tingling. I'm like one of those cool mystical fortune-tellers you know. I can foresee that you and Amanda will have a good time tonight," said Owen winking.

" How about you? Where do you come in?" Mike asked quite believing every word that his best friend was spouting.

" Me? I'll be too busy eating my chips and drinking a six-pack of soda while reading comic books in the dark," replied Owen.

" That's nice if it really is true," thought Mike hopefully and he started to picture it in his head.

" Hey, Fukanaga. Snap out of it. The sleepover is five hours away and we still have a few hours in school left," said Owen and Mike groaned and went back to solving his algebra problems on the book.

After a grueling day at school, Mike went back to his house to inform his dad and prepare for Owen and Amanda's arrival.

" Hey dad, I'm having a sleepover tonight and I've invited Owen and Amanda. I hope you don't mind," said Owen and his dad, Martin Fukanaga just smiled but he stopped smiling when he heard the name Owen.

" Jeez, that kid will kick up a racket in the middle of the night and I'm sure he will use the chips as snowflakes," groaned Martin and Mike just laughed.

" Come on dad. Owen is not that childish, I think," said Mike but Martin just rubbed his temples. " Never mind, Mike. Since there are more level-headed people than Owen, I will allow it," said Martin and Mike cheered and ran out of the house to buy some more provisions.

At seven-thirty, Mike was eagerly waiting for Amanda and Owen and he couldn't wait to dig in into the take-away which smelt really good. The doorbell rang and Mike jumped up and opened it. It was Amanda. She beamed at him and gave him a hug. Mike's heart did somersaults and he smiled and welcomed her warmly.

" Amanda, how nice to see you again. Please enjoy the take-away while we wait for Owen," smiled Martin. " Sure Mr. Fukanaga I will and I hope you enjoy your soccer game," said Amanda.

" How nice if it was only Amanda and me without Owen but Owen is my best friend so what kind of lousy best friend I would be if I didn't invite him," thought Mike and Amanda looked concerned at him.

" Mike, is something the matter?" she asked looking at Mike deep in thought and Mike shook his head.

" No, no. I'm fine but thanks for asking," said Mike and Amanda continued eating the take-away. Suddenly the doorbell rang three times and Mike and Amanda exchanged a few looks and rolled their eyes.

" I'm coming Owen," called out Mike and he opened the door. Owen barged right through carrying a few big fluffy pillows, bags of crisps, a six-pack of soda and a few comic books. Amanda looked stunned at the amount of stuff that he managed to carry into the house.

" Owen, what's with all this stuff? Are you staying for a few days?" Amanda laughed.

" Hey, this is a sleepover and I would like to enjoy mine Owen-style," he replied and Mike just dumped his stuff in Owen's room.

" So, where is the yummy take-away? I'm starving after cycling all the way form my house to yours," said Owen and squashed himself in the idle of Mike and Amanda at the dinner table and began gobbling the rice. Amanda just looked in disgust while Mike tried not to laugh.

After dinner the three of them went to the garden to roast some marshmallows with the fire Mike built. " Thank the stars that there was no need for us to spring into action or catch any nasty criminals today. I'm sure that gramps also wants to take the night off," said Owen twirling his stick covered in marshmallows.

" It's not that but there were no special or any specific big crimes or burglaries today. All the minor robberies were taken care off by the police so there is no need for us to go undercover," said Amanda carefully lowering her stick deeper into the burning flames.

" Pretty neat right? I built this fire in only ten minutes using dry leaves and twigs with a cigarette lighter that my dad confiscated," said Mike and Owen exchanged a 'You Serious?' look with Amanda. " What? It's faster that way and besides who in the world can make a fire with a couple of stones rubbing together?" said Mike indignantly.

" Whatever, Mike but anyway I'm going to eat my marshmallows now because thy are all brown and ready to be eaten," said Owen and he eagerly tried to snap at the stick but he only managed to get the air. He snapped some more but all he could taste was smoke.

" What the?" Owen looked around to see that his wad of marshmallows had fallen into the fire all burnt to a crisp. Amanda and Mike tried not to laugh. Owen looked incredulous and he stared at the both of them in shock. " Did you see that? My precious marshmallow so carefully roasted upon the stick waiting to be eaten just dropped into the fire without me noticing. Stupid gravity," cursed Owen and Mike just tossed him the empty marshmallow bag.

" Oh that's just great. Everyone out here is eating roasted marshmallows and I'm stuck eating a sticky piece of wood where my dessert should have been," sighed Owen and Amanda just looked at his stick and twirled her stick.

" Here Owen, you can have my stick of my marshmallows. I have to keep a strict diet as a cheerleader and besides, I don't like marshmallows as much as you do," she smiled and handed her stick to Owen who looked at her as if she had given him the keys to a Ferrari. " Amanda, that's so nice of you but…."he didn't continue and just chomped on the marshmallows savoring every bite and closing his eyes.

" I'll just share some with Mike. Mike you don't mind right?" she smiled at him and Owen nearly spit out the marshmallow that he was chewing while Mike shook his head vigorously. " No, not at all. You can have half of it," said Mike generously. Owen pretended to ignore them and concentrated on eating his marshmallow.

Amanda bit half of the marshmallow while Mike bit the other half and their lips brushed each other while doing so. Mike stared intently at her and she did the same back to him. " Don't tell me you two are going to kiss each other now? " said Owen sarcastically and Amanda and Mike recoiled and blushed.

" Anyway it's getting late so we better get inside and hit the sack," said Mike glancing at his watch which read half past eleven. " Late? Eight o' clock is late for you Fukanaga. I say we start on the horror story telling in your room, Mike," grinned Owen and Mike bit his lip and led the both of them up to his room where they sat in a circle.

" Alright you two. Since I've got the best imagination and experience, I'll be the one doing the telling. So you can just sit back and relax until you scream and your bones jump out of your body like on a pogo stick because Owen Reynolds is in the house literally," he said.

" If you insist, Mr Know-It-All, " snickered Amanda and Owen sniffed at her and quickly switched off the lights. " Alright. The story goes like this," said Owen making an intimidating face while holding a torch light to his face. Mike didn't particularly fancy horror stories but Amanda didn't seem to mind that much.

" It goes back about a decade ago right in this very neighborhood, in this very row of houses. There was an old couple, I mean really, really old. They had no kids so they lived alone in their big house. One day, they saw this little orphan boy playing by their gate so they took him in and raised him as their son. For a few years, they were one happy family but one night, the orphan kid, now a teenager, gets into a heated argument with the couple about birthrights," said Owen.

Amanda and Mike were listening and paying full attention to his story. " I heard of the rumor before," whispered Amanda to Mike and he agreed.

" Well, the old couple refused to show him the will as the old man was near death and the orphan teenager accused them of not willing him any property but they responded because he was not their biological son. So when the couple went to bed, the teenager sharpened the butcher's knife. The blade spitting sparks and gleaming in the light as he tiptoed to their bed. He gave a ghoulish smile and as the thunder rumbled, they woke up just in time to see the knife come down on their heads. They didn't even have time to scream. Soaked in blood, he threw their heads in the fireplace and tore up their will," said Owen seriously and Mike felt some goose bumps on his arms. Mike rubbed his hands together and Owen smiled to himself.

" Then what happened?" asked Amanda who seemed more interested than frightened.

Owen switched off the torch light and switched it on again. " Then what happened? I'll tell you what happened. Their house was burned down and the son never to be seen again but every night with a full moon, the couple will pick a few random houses with teenagers and slowly tap on their window. The dude might be too scared to open it but they will slowly creep in to the bedroom and when the dude still hides under the covers….well, they will sing him a lullaby before ripping his heart out and devouring him!" boomed Owen and Mike fell back in fright and shock.

" You're kidding right? Y…..you…..you're kidding..ri…right?" stammered Mike and Amanda crossed her arms and looked at Owen. He just gave a big grin.

" Kidding you? Well, a few days after the couple were buried, a local teenager went missing and they searched everywhere for him. Eventually they found a whole pool of blood in his toilet with his heart half bitten in the sink," said Owen casually and Mike's heart started to beat faster.

" Well, that's all from me and I'm pretty bushed so I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Owen pretending to yawn.

" Nice story Owen. Pretty vivid imagination for a one track minded guy," smiled Amanda. " Well goodnight," she said and went out back to her own room.

" Well Fukanaga, I guess I better get going and I hope I scared the hell out of you but I must warn you, tonight is a full moon so you better watch your ass if not Hologramps is going to have to get a new grandson," chortled Owen and Mike punched him in the ribs.

" Dude, you're scaring me. Cut it out," said Mike who was looking nervously around the room.

" Alright. Well good night. Don't let the old couple bite," said Owen and slowly closed the bedroom door leaving Mike all alone and feeling very insecure and ruffled.

" Just don't listen to Owen's stupid and fake story. It's not true even though there were actually rumors and it actually involved an old couple," thought Mike and he slowly climbed into his bed and wrapped the sheets tightly around himself. He made sure that his room door was locked and his windows were shut before turning in. He fell asleep not too long after as the moon illuminated his bedroom.

At about half past one, he was jolted from his sleep at the sound of his window being tapped and scratched. A shiver was sent down Mike's spine and he slowly got up and stared at the window. There was a silhouette of an old man in a white gown covered with old blood standing on the branch of the tree and was holding a long stick to tap and scratch at the window.

Mike rubbed his eyes but the silhouette remained there and the tapping continued. Mike quickly jumped back into his bed and stayed silent for the next five minutes all the while his breathing getting heavier. Soon, the noise disappeared and he got up to check the window. The silhouette was gone but there was a smear of crimson blood on his window pane. Mike tried to keep calm but his nerves didn't seem to co-operate.

" Damn. What's the next part of the story? Uh….bedroom!" Mike yelped and he dove under the covers shivering and trying to think of a solution. " I'm a ninja. Dead or Alive, I am trained to take down those kind of people," thought Mike trying to muster some courage but all that was gone in a flash when he heard the door slowly creak open. Mike started to have cold sweat and he fumbled for his nunchuks which were at the side of his bed. He could smell the foul and acrid smell of rotting flesh and he felt like gagging. He could also see the silhouette had very long fingernails or claws.

" I'm going to fight my way out of here and die trying instead of staying here," Mike thought as the figure started singing a lullaby and slowly moving its long nails. As the figure opened it's mouth, baring all its jagged teeth, Mike burst out of the covers and spun his nunchuks and used it to hit the figure's neck while Mike managed to subdue it with a kick to the chest. Mike quickly ran out of the bedroom and headed straight to Amanda's room. He jumped into her bed and hugged her very tightly.

" Mike? What's going on? It's two in the morning and you're busy running around," Amanda yawned sleepily but Mike didn't let her go. He finally realized what he was doing and slowly breathed in the lovely scent of her hair and he slowly cuddled her and breathed down her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it but she felt puzzled. " Mike, what happened to you? Is everything alright?" she asked him concerned.

Mike shook his head and blurted out everything to her. She stared at him in disbelief and cuddled him. " come on Mike. Don't be scared. It's probably Owen just playing a trick on you," she cooed and Mike smiled at her.

" How come you're not scared by all this supernatural stuff? I thought girls are normally spooked out," said Mike and Amanda raised an eyebrow.

" Well, when you've seen some of the creatures that we encounter on our missions, zombies or vampires don't seem very big," she laughed and Mike relaxed and rested his head on her shoulders.

" Hey, since that creepy thing is in my room, can I sleep in here tonight?" Mike asked.

" Sure, you're always welcomed in with me," Amanda offered half of her bed and Mike wearily climbed inside. He stared at Amanda and she blushed. " What?" she laughed but Mike just smiled.

" Nothing. You look beautiful when the moon shines on you and you smell really lovely and you….." but he was cut off by her lips as they met with his and the both of them enjoyed a slow kiss for about five minutes when they saw the silhouette hopping onto the tree and disappearing. " I guess you weren't lying there," Amanda chuckled and continued kissing Mike.

" We better check on Owen first," said Mike and the both of them crept to Owen's room which was dark but as they slowly opened it, they saw that he was surrounded by a six pack of soda and a few bags of crisps. He was chuckling while reading a comic book with a torch light.

" Oh, Fukanaga. Amanda. What are you doing in my room?" Owen said annoyed.

" It couldn't have been him. We just saw the figure a minute ago and he smells of soap not rotting flesh," whispered Mike.

" Hey, what are you two whispering about? Some big secret going on? Come on tell me," pestered Owen but the both of them just shook their heads and Mike wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist and pulled her back to his bedroom.

Owen just smiled to himself and switched of the torchlight and went to sleep.

The following day, Mike told Owen everything that happened and Owen pretended to be shocked and triumphant. " See. I told you so. That old geezer came and wanted to chomp on your sorry non-believing butt," laughed Owen.

Mike looked around nervously but Amanda held his hand and stroked his face.

" Hey, hey. Some of us don't want to see this kind of things in the morning," said Owen and he continued sipping his coffee.

" Well, my parents are here. Thanks for the sleepover Mike. Bye Owen. It was really fun last night Mike," said Amanda and she winked at Mike who turned a light shade of pink.

" My predictions were true. You and Amanda would be kissing and

telling lovey-dovey stuff to each other while I would be in my own room reading comic books," said Owen triumphantly.

" How did you know whether Amanda and I did those things," said Mike who was beginning to blush harder.

" One. You're blushing. Two. What else would you classify as 'fun' at night for you two lovebirds?" said Owen and Mike sighed.

" Well, I better get going now. My folks will be expecting me to be at home for lunch," said Owen as he got up and carried his knapsack and waved goodbye to Mike.

" Hey Owen. Where is my money?" said Cameron approaching Owen at the park. Owen handed him a crumpled fifty dollar note and the both of them laughed.

" Genius. Now I don't feel so bad for breaking up with Amanda," said Cameron and Owen sniggered. " Perfect timing and acting and the costumes were the bomb," said Owen as the both of them continued talking while walking to the ice-cream parlor as Cameron tossed a sheet covered with dried blood into the trash can.

**A/N I hope you find it interesting and liked it. Please read and review. Reviews and comments are always appreciated by the author. See you guys. **


End file.
